Welcome to the Family
by Summergirl23
Summary: Annalyse is being abused by her boyfriend, Justin, when the newest addition to the Cullen Clan saves the day. Will he tell her the vampire secret? Will he turn her? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

(yeah, I know, I have too many stories to update at one time, but this was a great idea I had!)

Annalyse's POV

My boyfriend, Justin, and I were walking on the sidewalk through NY one late night. I really didn't want to be with him, but I _had_ to.

"Hey shawty, why don't we go to my place now?", Justin asked.

"No, Justin. I'm not going to go to your house after last time", I replied.

"Oh come on, shawty", he complained.

"No", I stood my ground.

He grabbed my arm and sterly said, "You _will_ come home with me, little girl."

"Let go", I tugged, and eventually got free enought to smack him. Wrong move. He balled his fists and punched me with all his might, knocking me down on the ground. Then he kicked me and shouted, "GET UP!"

I wimpered in pain, and when I looked up, something odd was going on. A boy who looked like he'd never seen the sun, was beating Justin up and sending him running.

"You ok?", he asked, helping me up politely.

"Yes, thanks to you", I thanked, standing on both feet before wincing.

"Woa, is your leg ok?", he asked.

"No, it hurts", I wimpered. Before I knew it, he was carrying me in his arms like I weighed as much as a feather. No way that was easy for him!

"We'll get you to a doctor", he assured.

"Thank you so much ... but if they find out this came from Justin ... it's not going to a be a pretty picture", I told him.

"Why not?", he asked.

"He just has ways of making me look like a lunatic and like he is innocent. I spent three months on trial against him, and lost. He's dad is the most highly respected lawyer in all of NYC", I explained.

"Why are you going out with him then?", he asked.

"If I didn't, he'd kill me", I replied.

"No need to worry about him anymore, you've got me", he assured.

"Who are you anyhow?", I asked.

"Call me Nicolas or Nick", he said.

"I'll call you Nicolas, then. Nick sounds so ... unprofessional", I told him.

He smiled and told me that was cool with him. We decided the doctor wasn't the best place for me to go, and went to his house. It seemed like we ran a supersonic speed, but I fell asleep on the way a few times.

When we got there, it began to rain, even though the forcaster predicted very little chance of rain. I wondered where we were. He took me in the door of a nice, large home around plenty of wilderness. My first thought, he's going to kill me out here.

"Everybody, I need to see you", he called upstairs from the living room, which was a nice place. A large piano, a glass coffee table next to an expensive looking couch. He had to have been rich. Suddenly, about 8 or more people filed into the room.

"Who is this?", the taller, blondish haired one asked. I could tell immediately he was the father.

Nicolas put me down on the couch and began to talk.

"I don't know her name, but her so called 'boyfriend' has been abusive, Carlisle, could you make sure she's ok?", Nicolas asked.

"I will", the man named Carlisle replied.

The man examined me. The blonde girl, who was remarkabley beautiful, scowled at me and left. I supposed she was bored. The boy next to her followed. I noticed a girl in the room with short hair and a cutsy smile on her face. I supposed she was the colorful type. A weird boy stood next to her, he had an odd look on his face like he'd just farted and didn't want anyone to know. I turned my attention to boy on the other side of her. He was standing defensively next to his mate, which I supposed he feared I'd hurt her. And then there was the motherly figure. I could tell this from her warm smile towards me and her pleasant vibe. She seemed very nice.

"You seem ok. Just a little bit of a sprained ankle. I'd say staying off of it while would help", he suggested.

"Thank you, sir", I thanked.

He nodded and stood next to whom I thought the mother figure.

"What is your name?", Nicolas asked, and I suddenly noticed him sitting on the couch next to me.

"Annalyse", the boy defending the little girl in the corner answered for me.

"Um ... well ... yeah. How'd you know?", I asked.

He pointed to my bracelet that said my name on it.

"Oh", I felt really stupid.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight, honey?", the motherly woman asked.

"Um ... that would be nice. If I go back to my dorm, there's a large chance he'll be waiting for me", I told them.

Like it?

Hate it?

Reviewwwww!


	2. Idea!

Welcome to the Family

I woke up in a strange room one morning. What happened? I felt really funny. I could hardly remember the day before. I looked up and saw Nicolas sitting in a chair by the door.

"Good morning", he greeted.

"Um ... good morning", I groggily greeted him as well.

"Sleep well?", he asked.

"Yes. Almost too well", I murmered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. It's just like I don't even remember yesterday at all", I explained.

"That's the morphine. Carlisle likes to use up the morphine", he replied with a grin.

It wasn't until this point I realized his perfection. His chiseled structure, his strong body, he was so perfect it seemed ... inhumane.

"Nicolas ... may I ask a question?", I asked.

"Shoot", he said.

"Where are we?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry for taking you so far, but Carlisle was the only one who could help. I couldn't take you to a doctor against your will, and ... I'm sorry. We're in Washington", he replied.

"State?", I asked.

He guiltily nodded.

"Oh my! My mother's probably already put out a search team and a half for me. She already thinks I'm looney", I complained.

"If you want, I can take you back now", he said.

"No. It's ok. She doesn't care about me anyhow. Just about how my grades and if I get a good career makes her look good", I replied.

"Would you like some breakfast?", he asked.

I all of the sudden felt a rumbling in my stomache. I didn't realize how hungery I was.

OoOoOoO

Nicolas watched me eat breakfast (for some reason never ate any himself). Carlisle walked in with a newspaper.

"Nicolas, you must see this", he urged, pushing the paper our direction.

I strained my neck to see it.

"College student goes missing. Last seen with her boyfriend, Justin Samuels, Annalyse Stuart, has disappeared. Justin says he was walking through Times Square with his girlfriend when he was attacked by a group of tall men with guns?", I exclaimed. "Justin is such a loser."

"Read on", Carlisle said.

"He then said the men carried her off. Her family has gotten a ransom note for five billion dollars! Justin's going to rip my parents off?", I yelled.

"We must take you back", Carlisle sternly told me. 

"No! I'll only end up the same way you found me! Don't send me back! Justin's made me look like an idiot too many times! I try to tell someone he's abusive, and he threatens me if I tell anyone he'll kill me", I confessed.

Nicolas's fists clenched. Carlisle looked worried. What were we to do?

"We're in quite the dilemma", Carlisle added.

I looked over to Nicolas.

"What are we gonna do?", I asked.

"I don't know. But I know you're not going to go back to that loser", Nicolas assured me.

"I have an idea", Carlisle stated.

What does Carlisle have in mind? '

Will things be fixed for Annalyse?

Will she be with Nicolas?

Too many questions!


	3. Don't leave!

"Let him try to rip off my parents. It's not like they care enough to pay it. They're just happy I'm gone. Gives 'em more publicity", I stated.

"I'm not sure it'd be in our best interest if you stayed", called a voice at the far end of the kitchen.

"Rose. NOT a good time to be like this", Carlisle warned.

Nicolas's fists clenched tightly. Carlisle gave me a look that I read as,"Trouble. Get out of the way!"

"Um ... I think maybe we should go to the living room, Nicolas", I suggested.

"I think that may be best", agreed Carlisle.

Nicolas and I walked into the living room.

"Why doesn't Rosalie like me? Everyone but her does", I stated.

"It's not you Rose doesn't like ... nevermind", he stopped himself.

"What? What doesn't she like?", I demanded.

"She doesn't like the idea of harboring you. She actually wishes she was you", Nicolas explained.

"Someone as pretty as her ... wants to be ... _me?_", I gasped.

"If you knew ... you'd understand", he replied.

"Then explain. Tell me why your entire family is gorgeous, but none of you really have any of the same looks. Why are all of you so pale? And what is with your eye color?", I questioned.

"Annaly-", he began.

"NO! I WANT ANSWERS!", I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Annalyse, I can't ... I can't tell you", he replied.

"Why not?", I asked him sulkily.

"I just ... can't", he answered.

"Then I guess Rose was right. Maybe I should go", I said, storming out.

Uh oh!

Will Annalyse be gone for good?

Does this satisfy Rosalie?

Will Nicolas talk her into staying?

Will Justin make her parents pay the ransom?

What will happen next on ... DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DA DUM!

Welcome to the Family!


	4. Awakening

I awoke on the couch in my mother's house. How'd I get here? How long have I been here? Where was Nicolas? The last few hours seemed blank.

"Oh dear! You're awake!", exclaimed Velma, the housekeeper. "I shall fetch your mother."

"Wait!", I called. "What happened? If you don't tell me, nobody else will."

Velma had always been the nicest person in the household to me. She sat down next to me.

"A boy carried you here-", she began to explain.

"A boy? What did he look like?", I asked.

"Tall, _very _hansom, tan, _shirtless_, and said he found you in the woods asleep. Good thing he wasn't some pervert that could've taken advantage of you", she replied.

"Yeah, I guess so", I agreed lamely.

"Do you remember anything?", she asked.

"Nothing from the past few days", I lied.

"Oh. That's understandable ... considering the circumstances", she mumbled.

Mother entered the room.

"Ah! You're awake!", she proclaimed. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No ... "

"Oh my! You do remember ... who you _are_?"

"Of course! I just don't remember getting lost ...", I explained.

"Oh thank heavens!"

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"You have a visitor", Mother told me.

"Who?", I asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Who _are _you?", I wispered.

Just me and the tan boy were sitting in the tea room, as mother was busy with her many other things.

"My name is Jake. Jake Black", he replied. "The Cullens had me bring you here."

"I don't understand ... what is _with_ the Cullens?", I asked.

"I've been instructed not to tell you. But I can tell you that they're not like you. They're different. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else", he confessed.

"Well ... that's a start", I muttered.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "I'm not allowed to say. I'd tell you if I were allowed to. I honestly don't like _most_ of the Cullens too much."

"_Most?_", I repeated.

"It's complicated", he replied. "And a _long_ story."

"I've got time. Explain", I told him.


	5. Answers? Pshh! Whatever!

"I'm sorry. You can't even begin to imagine what they'd do if I told you", Jake apologized.

I frowned. "That sucks."

"It does", agreed Jake.

"It's okay, though. 'Cause I don't want to have anything to do with the _Cullens_", I told him.

"Which one pissed you off?", Jake asked. "Most of them have that quality."

"Nicolas", I said.

He chuckled. "Of all the _annoying_ Cullens, Nick pissed you off?"

"The others aren't as annoying as he is", I mumbled.

"Have you _met _Emmett?", Jake asked.

"He isn't _so bad_", I replied.

"Niether is Nick."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

My face turned bright red. "Quit copying me!"

"Quit copying me!"

"UUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"UUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"You're aweful."

"That's not nice."

"AHA!", I jumped up. "Got you!"

He laughed. "You're manipulative."

"You're more annoying than Nicolas."

"You're mean."

"You're stupid."

"Are we just going to sit here and put each other down?", I asked.

He sighed. "Whatever. I need to go."

"No! Don't leave me here", I begged. "It's boring and I can't go back to college."

He looked down at my hand on his arm, smiling at my attempt to keep him back. "And why is that?"

"Justin", I sighed. "He's my abusive boyfriend. He's got the world thinking I'm the lunatic girl who's innocent boyfriend puts up with her attempting to make him look evil."

"Sweetheart, as much as you hate the Cullens, they still care about you. They didn't bring you themselves because it was daytime and they couldn't keep you against your will. No doubt they'll be looking after you, and if he tries to hurt you, he's neck will be snapped faster than the blink of an eye", he replied.

"That's scary. If they wanted to ... "

"They wouldn't. Hurting you hasn't even crossed their minds. It never will. It's one of the many lame things I hate about them."

"Why would you hate that?", I asked.

"It really ruins things for guys like me ... you know ... when competing", he mumbled.

"Competing? So you've fought with them over_ girls_?"

"Nevermind. I'm gone", he said, leaving me there alone.


	6. I love you

It was like this. For weeks, I was all alone. It was winter break from school, so I could atleast avoid Justin. Except the few times he came to visit, which wasn't much to worry about, since Mom and Velma were usually standing at the door (more worried about me getting knocked up than getting beat up).

Other than that, my only companions were Velma and Buffy (mom's Yorkie). Usually, though, Velma was busy working and Buffy was sleeping. It really brought me down. There was nothing to do, nothing but think about the ridicule that awaited me at school.

"It won't be so bad, dear", comforted, not my mother, but Velma.

Mother usually pointed out that I deserved it for being so terrible to my dear loving boyfriend. I rolled my eyes behind her back at that.

But my turning point eventually rolled around. I caught him. I had finally caught him. The Cullens' were watching me, and I had spotted one outside my bedroom window.

"Emmett", I wispered, opening my window. "EMMETT!" I ran as fast as I could to him.

To my disappointment, he was gone by the time I got there.

"I'm sorry!", I called out to myself. "Tell Nicolas that for me. Where ever you all are. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I shouldn't have acted like that. I miss you all."

I wasn't sure how Emmett had gotten away so easily, or how they knew where I lived, but I missed the Cullens. I hadn't a care in the world besides getting back to them.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you", came a melodic voice that lifted my spirits.

"Nicolas!" I embraced him in a monsterous hug. "No, I'm sorry for being so snoopy."

"I-I ... I love you, Annalyse", He stammered.

"I love you too, Nicolas", I replied.

Possibely the most meaningful words I'd ever spoken.


End file.
